High Cliff
High Cliff was the original settlement on the shores of the Whitestone Lake up on the top of the sheer rockface on the western shore known as the High Cliffs. It with the built with an accompanying fortress called High Cliff Keep High Cliff was founded by the House of Vargus, the original noble family who established the Barony around the lake. The town was connected both to the Whitestone Lake and to the Whitestone River to the small dock-side town of West Harbor. History The town of High cliff was built on the western shores of the white stone lake back when the area became recognized as a barony. Once recognized as a barony, the House of Vargus - the rulers of the new barony, put their resources and craftsmen to build a new seat for the barony up on the white cliffs on the eastern shores of the lake and just north of West Harbor where the Whitestone River connects into the lake. . The town, situated in a defensable position up on the cliffs, prospered with the barony and several settlements were founded around the lake's perimeter including White Harbor along the eastern shore. White Harbor, down on the lake's edge, was a far more lucrative, if possibly vulnerable location. ''The Rise of Krey Years later, the House of Vargus maintained their authority within the barony but eventually found rivals within the House of Krey . The Vargothi army was well-armored and lethally trained - well enough to prohibit the forces of Krey from making any major move. That is until two children of the House of Krey found, domesticated and learned to ride a pair of Black Drakes. Fall of High Cliff'' House of Krey, with their two riders, launched an attack on White Habor to start the chaos and then swung up to the town of High Cliff to scatter the military forces of their enemy. The burning town was quickly abandoned after the House of Krey attacked. The Krey forces converged on White Harbor and destroyed the leaders of Houesd Vargus. Those who survived the assault on High Cliff escaped to the small dock-side village of West Harbor. Events of the Winter of 820 During the Winter of 820, the House of Borrath , knowing that the House of Krey was severely weakened after the event known as the Harvest of Shadows , sent ships down the Dragon-Tongue River to take the town while everyone was preparing for winter. Many of the House of Krey were killed in the attack - the House of Borrath was able to sneak several guards into the town and castle before an alarm was raised. The surivors escaped to High Cliff and remained there until the forces of Borrath could be ejected. Reconstruction During the period of time when High Cliff Keep was being renovated into Dragon's Rest , the town of High Cliff was also being resurrected. Though now only a village, the former town has only around one-hundred residents, mostly the craftsmen who worked in the reconstruction and their families as well as a few tradesmen who were glad to be out of the throng of White Harbor . Features * House of Barka * High Cliff Keep (ruins) (now) Dragon's Rest Characters Character/High Cliff Category:Settlement/South Marches Category:Settlement/Whitestone Lake Category:Feature/Whitestone Lake Category:Holding/Black Dragons Category:Settlement/Whitemarch